Mucho más que un beso
by Ginevre
Summary: Esta es mi particular visión sobre lo que sucedió después de que Ginny le diese el beso a Harry en la Sala de los Menesteres, durante la película "Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe". ¿No os supo a poco ese simple beso? Pasad y ved.


_**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA Y DEDICATORIAS**_

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez como mi primera historia corta. La llevaba en la mente desde hace varios días, desde que me compré la película "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe" (prefiero príncipe mestizo, pero bueno, es lo que hay) y la vi de nuevo. Y entonces recordé que el beso que Ginny le da a Harry en la Sala de los Menesteres me supo a poco, a muy poco, casi a nada. Así que he decidido daros mi propia visión sobre lo que sucedió entre Harry y Ginny después de este beso, con la esperanza de que os guste. De todos mis fics dedicados al mundo de Harry Potter, este relato es el que muestra los personajes de la saga de J. K. Rowling de forma más fiel a la escritora y a las películas, y confieso que ha sido toda una experiencia escribirlo. Me sentiría muy honrada si me enviaseis reviews dándome vuestras opiniones al respecto.

Y ahora llegan las dedicatorias:

- **A Cirze**, una de mis mejores amigas desde que hace tantos años que ya no puedo recordarlo, quien siempre estás a mi lado y lees mis tonterías, escriba lo que escriba, y que me dejas reviews porque sabes cuánto aumentan mi ego, jeje. A ti, escritora de fics maravillosos e inolvidables, que me das tus mejores opiniones, siempre sinceras, y que me haces tan feliz.

- **A Jor**, mi amiga querida desde que un día decidí explorar fanfiction y me encontré con tus maravillosos e inigualables escritos, que me tienen atrapada y fascinada, pendiente siempre de tus actualizaciones, que necesito como el aire que respiro. A ti, quien siempre me das tus más sinceras opiniones y siempre estás a mi lado pase lo que pase.

- **A Krisy Weasley: **quien me apoyas desde que comencé mi andadura en fanfiction, me dejas tus comentarios y mantienes correspondencia conmigo, y te has convertido en una buena amiga.

- **A Hikariuzumakipotter: **que te ríes tanto con mis fics y con mis mensajes, y me haces tan feliz, quien también me dejas tus reviews y compartes tu vida conmigo a través de tus mensajes. Otra gran amiga.

- **A ClausXD, Fronfis, Lady Mab, Natysh y Susy Snape: **por leer mis fics y tener el inmenso detallazo de dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones, haciéndome sentir que de vez en cuando soy capaz de llevar algo de alegria a las personas.

- **A todos los que en algún momento me habéis añadido como uno de vuestros autores favoritos: **porque no sé si merezco tanto honor, pero no podéis imaginar lo feliz que me habéis hecho con ello. Espero no decepcionaros.

- **A todos los que tenéis alguna de mis historias en vuestras alertas o las habéis puesto como parte de vuestras favoritas: **por el mismo motivo que en la dedicatoria anterior.

- **A todos los que en algún momento me habéis dejado un review: **porque en ese preciso momento me habéis hehco la persona más feliz del mundo.

- **Y a todos los que vais a dar una oportunidad a este fic con vuestra lectura: **esperando de corazón haceros pasar un buen rato.

**Este es mi regalo de Año Nuevo para todos. ¡FELIZ 2010! Nos vemos el año que viene, jeje.**

**Os quiero.**

**Rose.**

_**Mucho más que un beso.**_

Harry caminaba hacia la clase con la que comenzaría el día, Pociones, con la mente bien lejos del viejo Sloughorn y sus enseñanzas. Aquella mañana había entrado en el Gran Comedor con la desesperación pintada en el semblante. Necesitaba hablar con Ginny, que ella le explicase porqué la tarde anterior lo había besado mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, a la espera de que el maldito libro del Príncipe Mestizo desapareciera para siempre entre todo aquello que, escondido y olvidado en la Sala de los Menesteres, dormía maldito lejos de sus últimos dueños, quizá de una vez y por toda la eternidad. Las palabras que ella pronunció después permanecían grabadas a fuego en su mente: "Esto también se puede quedar escondido aquí, si quieres" y llenaban sus pensamientos de posibilidades, de esperanzas… y de dudas. Por eso él se había levantado de la cama antes que ninguno de sus compañeros, por eso se había aseado y vestido con una rapidez que jamás nunca había mostrado, y por eso se había apresurado a entrar en el Gran Comedor casi antes que nadie, pendiente de la aparición de ella para sentarse a su lado, como acostumbrada a hacer durante aquel curso. Pero aquel preciso día, justo aquél, y para disgusto de él, Ginny no había aparecido.

Por ello y más desesperado por momentos, Harry se había disculpado ante Ron y Hermione y se había marchado, alegando que había olvidado no sé qué cosa de última hora en su habitación; ni siquiera podía recordar qué les había dicho exactamente, sólo que ambos le habían observado con cara de preocupación, mirándose entre ellos como si no necesitasen palabras para entenderse. Aquello le había fastidiado todavía más.

Mantenía un paso ligero y decidido hacia su destino, a pesar de lo poco que aquel día iba a aprovechar la clase de Pociones o cualquier otra que se le pusiese por delante, guiado por su firme carácter, cuando algo le hizo acelerarlo y, comenzando a correr, sorteó a varios alumnos pertenecientes a diferentes casas, quienes tuvieron que apartarse de él apresuradamente si no querían correr el peligro de ser embestidos por su impetuosa carrera. El moreno de los ojos verdes más deseados de todo el Colegio alcanzó por fin su objetivo: se cruzó en el camino de una joven de larga melena pelirroja, de rasgos finos y bien parecidos y de esbelta figura, casi tan alta como él, que caminaba de forma pausada, casi errática, perdida en sus pensamientos, seguramente hacia su primera clase de aquel día. El chico la tomó de la mano con firmeza y se la llevó hacia una de las paredes del amplio pasillo, apartándola del gentío que comenzaba a dispersarse hacia las aulas de enseñanza. Ella no intentó resistirse, pero lo miró con una sorpresa que escondía amor en su mirada, pero también preocupación y alarma.

- Hoy no has venido a desayunar, Ginny – dijo él con seriedad, clavando sus profundos ojos esmeralda en los marrones claros de ella.

- No he tenido tiempo, Harry – ella desvió su mirada, intentando evadirle – Llego tarde a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, debo marcharme ya. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo se las gasta Snape cuando alguien le provoca.

Trató de deshacerse de la presión que él ejercía sobre su mano, pero el chico se mantuvo firme en su postura.

- Tenemos que hablar, Ginny, cuando tú quieras, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió ayer.

- Ahora no, Harry, por favor…

Pero de pronto, y contradiciendo totalmente sus palabras y sus gestos, la chica lo pegó contra la pared y, abalanzándose sobre él, lo beso de nuevo. Él se mantuvo rígido por la sorpresa, pero también por la extraña actitud de la chica, que lo desconcertaba más y más por momentos, hasta que la vio seguir por el rabillo del ojo una figura que había pasado ante ellos y que no había despegado su celosa y furiosa vista de la pareja hasta desaparecer tras una de las puertas de aquel mismo pasillo: Dean Thomas. Entonces comprendió, o creyó hacerlo, y sintiendo una ira que se llevó por delante toda su capacidad de razonar, la separó de él como si su simple contacto le abrasase.

- Me has utilizado, Ginny, me has usado para darle celos a Thomas. Jamás lo habría esperado de ti.

Ella lo miró, desesperada, y alargó su mano para coger la de Harry, suplicante, pero este se apartó de ella con desprecio.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme. Ya todo está dicho entre nosotros. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te queda de vida.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella con paso furioso.

Una Ginny llorosa y destrozada lo observó marcharse, su varonil figura empañada por la lágrimas que anegaron los ojos de la chica.

De nuevo el asiento de Ginny permaneció vacío en la mesa de Griffindor aquel día a la hora de comer, y también por la noche, y cuando Hermione comentó aquel hecho mostrándose nerviosa, Ron se mostró a su vez preocupado, pero Harry guardó silencio con indiferencia. Los tres amigos concluyeron la cena y salieron del Gran Comedor, Ron y Harry comentando de forma animada nuevas estrategias para el equipo de Quidditch, y Hermione caminando tras ellos cada vez más inquieta. No pudiendo contenerse más, la castaña tomó a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró tras ella mientras le hablaba en voz alta para que Ron los escuchase claramente:

- Vamos, Harry. Me hiciste prometer que hoy te ayudaría a terminar el trabajo sobre los orígenes de la magia en Inglaterra. He dejado todos mis trabajos de clase por ti, así que ahora lo menos que puedes hacer es cumplir tu palabra – él la miró con estupefacción y ella, temiendo que Ron descubriese su treta para llevarse al chico y así poder hablar con él en privado, no le permitió detenerse, tirando de su brazo con más fuerza todavía – No te hagas el tonto, Harry. Termina ese trabajo de una vez y no te busques más problemas.

- Yo también lo tengo por terminar – le dijo Ron con candidez.

- A ti ya te ayudaré luego. Un vago cada vez, por favor, ¿o es que crees que soy capaz de hacer milagros? – lo miró con amenaza.

- Está bien, Hermione, no te enfades. Voy a buscar a Ginny para ver cómo está.

- ¡No! – gritó ella, pero pronto bajó el tono al darse cuenta de que su reacción alertaría al pelirrojo – Quiero decir que… Ginny me ha dicho que estaría en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo que le está dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Seguramente se enfadará si la interrumpes.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¡Me habías preocupado! Bueno, pues entonces voy a buscar a Neville para ver si quiere jugar conmigo una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras vosotros termináis. Ya nos veremos luego, chicos.

Harry y Hermione asintieron y caminaron rápidamente hacia la sala común Griffindor, él todavía fuertemente agarrado de la manga de su camisa por la chica, y después de dar la absurda contraseña del día a la Señora Gorda, "Hoy no se hechiza a los fantasmas", los dos se adentraron en ella. Hermione no soltó a Harry hasta haberse asegurado de que ambos se hallaban solos en la sala, sólo entonces se permitió relajarse y se sentó en uno de los sillones sin perder de vista al chico. Este la imitó con los ojos fijos en ella.

- No me digas que otra vez habéis discutido Ron y tú. A mí no me metas en vuestras peleas de enamorados – le sonrió con burla.

- Ron y yo no hemos discutido, Harry, aunque he de confesarte que está resultando… complicado, comenzar nuestra relación. Sois Ginny y tú quienes me preocupáis – le dijo con mirada seria.

Al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, Harry se levantó y se acercó a una de las ventanas de la estancia para mirar a través de ella, dando la espalda a su mejor amiga.

- "Ginny y tú" son tres palabras que no debes pronunciar juntas, Hermione, a no ser que con ese "tú" te estés refiriendo a Thomas. No existe ningún "Ginny y tú" entre nosotros, y no tengo nada más que decir sobre ello.

Ella se levantó también y se plantó ante él con vehemencia para obligarle a mirarla. Finalmente Harry se giró hacia ella con disgusto.

- A mí no puedes mentirme, Harry, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo malo ha sucedido entre vosotros – él se negó a pronunciar palabra, a lo que ella contraatacó con una confesión – Ginny no ha asistido a clases durante todo el día, es más, lo ha pasado echada en la cama llorando – él la miró, sorprendido – En cuanto me he enterado, yo he pasado el día mintiendo por ella, justificando sus ausencias con un fingido resfriado que sé muy bien que ella no padece. Incluso he tenido que mentir a Pomfrey para que no la obligase a ir a la enfermería. Y al preguntarle qué le pasa, la única palabra que sale de su boca es un curioso "Harry". Si no le ha sucedido nada malo contigo, dime tú qué quieres que piense – concluyó de forma irónica, a lo que él no pudo responder nada y la miró ahora con la derrota reflejada en sus ojos.

- Anoche ella me besó en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo? ¡Pero si es lo que tú has estado deseando desde que empezó el curso! ¿Acaso tú la forzaste a hacerlo? – preguntó de forma acusadora.

- ¡Por favor, Hermione! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡Ella lo hizo porque quiso! ¡Y ojalá jamás lo hubiese hecho! – el dolor se reflejaba en sus atractivos ojos, ahora melancólicos.

- ¡No entiendo nada, Harry! ¡Habla claro al menos tú, ya que ella se niega a hacerlo! – pateó el suelo con enfado.

- Lo hizo para dar celos a Dean – una total incredulidad se reflejó en el semblante de la castaña – Esta mañana lo ha vuelto a hacer cuando le ha visto aparecer andando hacia nosotros.

- Eso no puede ser, Harry – susurró ella negando a la vez con la cabeza.

- ¿Me vas a negar algo que yo he visto con mis propios ojos? – la furia volvió a adueñarse de él al recordarlo.

- No, Harry, pero seguro que ella ha tenido una buena razón para hacerlo – le acarició el rostro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- Dímela, entonces – la retó.

- La desconozco, por eso tienes que hablar con ella y preguntársela.

- No voy a hablar con ella, Hermione, ya me ha humillado una vez y no permitiré que lo haga de nuevo.

- Pero estamos hablando de Ginny, de nuestra Ginny. Ella jamás haría eso, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo – insistió, tratando de convencerle.

- Creía saberlo. Ahora ya no sé qué creer – volvió a sentarse en un sillón, derrotado.

- Si la vieras te darías cuenta de que ella está sufriendo, Harry. Hazlo por mí, si quieres, pero habla con ella, te lo ruego – él negó lentamente con la cabeza, de forma tozuda.

- Por favor… - le suplicó.

- No puedo entrar a vuestro dormitorio – se defendió él de forma poco convincente.

- Yo haré que ella acuda a ti – le aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro – Espérala aquí a las doce, cuando ya todos estén dormidos.

- Hermione, no…

- Tú hazlo – tan sólo dijo ella y se alejó hacia los dormitorios de las chicas sin mirar atrás.

Harry la observó marcharse pensando que todo aquello tan sólo le causaría más dolor, pero no se levantó.

Pasaron más de dos horas. Multitud de alumnos de la Casa Griffindor desfilaron por el cuarto, unos de paso, otros permaneciendo allí un rato para charlar, leer o jugar al ajedrez mágico. También Hermione y Ron acompañaron a Harry durante un rato, mientras la castaña ayudaba al pelirrojo a terminar su propio trabajo de clase. La chica espiaba disimuladamente a su amigo, quien se mantuvo en un serio y pensativo silencio en todo momento, y aunque se sentía preocupada, al menos tuvo la certeza de que él esperaría.

A punto de dar las doce la sala se encontraba en semipenumbra, tan sólo iluminada por la luz de las danzarinas llamas de la gran chimenea, que daba al cuarto cierto aspecto fantasmagórico. Hermione y Ginny bajaron las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas cogidas de la mano, y al llegar a la sala quedaron desoladas: aparentemente, tan sólo ellas estaban allí. Ginny emitió un quedo gemido, principio de un nuevo ataque de llanto, y Hermione la abrazó con ternura, sintiendo que daría una colleja a Harry en cuanto lo viese por haberlas abandonado. Entonces Harry salió silenciosamente de las sombras que lo ocultaban a un lado de la chimenea y caminó hacia ellas en silencio.

Se plató ante Ginny y la observó durante uno segundos, sin pronunciar palabra. Ginny mostraba signos evidentes de haber estado llorando: los ojos hinchados y profundas ojeras daban buena fe de ello. Lo que vio en ella le hizo tomar una firme decisión y, cogiéndola de la mano, tiró de la chica para que se marchase con él. Ginny miró a Hermione, nerviosa, pero esta asintió, indicándole que confiase en él. Pronto Harry y Ginny se hallaron en las escaleras del gran castillo, y fue entonces cuando él pegó a la chica a su propio cuerpo y los cubrió a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad. Los dos caminaron en lo que a ella le pareció un trayecto interminable, tan nerviosa como estaba, pero los pasos de Harry siempre fueron firmes y seguros: había estudiado el Mapa del Merodeador al detalle y conocía bien las andanzas de los que aquella noche se movían por el castillo. No se toparían con nadie y si lo hacían, él se encargaría de que no fuesen descubiertos.

La condujo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, origen de todo aquel embrollo, y al entrar en ella, de nuevo aparecieron todos los dispares objetos que alumnos y profesores habían ido amontonando en ella con el paso de los tiempos. El chico no recordó haber pedido que allí apareciese un amplio y mullido sofá, con una manta plegada descansando en uno de sus lados, pero el hecho es que allí estaba, invitándoles a acomodarse en él. Harry retiró la capa de encima de sus cuerpos y, soltando a la chica de su mano, le señaló el sofá, indicándole que se sentara. Ella dudó, pero así lo hizo. El moreno se acomodó a su lado, sin permitir que sus cuerpos se rozasen.

- ¿Vas a contarme qué narices te pasa? – comenzó él con un tono cortante que a ella no le ayudó a serenarse en absoluto.

Toda la entereza y seguridad que Ginny mostraba normalmente, aquella noche la habían traicionado y abandonado, dejándola a merced del desconsuelo. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, evitando la mirada de él. Pero Harry jamás la había visto sufrir de aquel modo y sintió que su corazón empequeñecía de dolor. Sin darse cuenta se encontró acunándola entre sus brazos con amor.

- Harry… - dijo ella entre sollozos.

- Estoy aquí, Ginny, y no pienso marcharme, pero no llores más, por favor – acarició su sedoso pelo pelirrojo con ternura.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró su cara en el pecho de él; poco a poco consiguió serenarse.

- Perdóname, Harry, no he querido hacerte daño – ella enfrentó la mirada del chico con sinceridad.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me has utilizado para dar celos a Thomas? – la amargura de sus palabras no pasó desapercibida a la chica, quien volvió a abrazarlo, desesperada.

- No te he utilizado, Harry, al menos no para darle celos a Dean.

Él la miró sin comprender.

- Hace tiempo que había decidido dejar mi relación con él porque por fin he podido aceptar que lo nuestro siempre ha sido una gran mentira. Yo nunca podré quererle porque mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a otro, desde que le conocí – Harry la escuchaba cada vez más sorprendido – No encontraba la forma de decírselo, pero hace dos días me decidí y le dije bien claro que lo nuestro se había terminado – él no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho – pero Dean lo encajó muy mal e intentó golpearme.

- ¿Que intentó qué? – casi la zarandeó - ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Ahora mismo voy a buscarlo y le voy a dar la mayor paliza de su vida, lo encuentre donde lo encuentre!

- ¡No, Harry! – gritó ella, desesperada, y lo agarró fuertemente de la mano para evitar que él pudiese levantarse del sofá.

- ¡Déjame, Ginny! ¡Ese mal nacido pagará por lo que te ha hecho!

- ¡Él no me ha hecho nada, Harry! ¡Yo no se lo he permitido! – sus palabras consiguieron que Harry se calmase lo suficiente como para continuar sentado, aunque su mirada no había perdido ni un ápice de furia – Él no es rival para mí con la varita, y tú lo sabes – dijo con orgullo, a lo que el chico sonrió, también orgulloso de ella.

- Lo inmovilicé enseguida, y antes de retirarle el hechizo le dije bien claro que si intentaba tocarme de nuevo, primero se lo haría pagar bien caro y después lo denunciaría a los profesores – él asintió, sonriendo abiertamente – Pero fue el brillo de locura que yo ví en sus ojos lo que me aterrorizó, Harry. Al enfrentar su mirada sentí que a él le daba igual lo que pasase, que hallaría el modo de hacerme pagar por haberle abandonado. No suelo tener miedo, o al menos no me dejo amedrentar por él, pero en ese momento me sentí sola, perdida, y en lo único que pensé fue en buscar consuelo en los brazos del único chico en los que he soñado con estar durante años. Y te busqué a ti.

Harry la miró con emoción contenida.

- Ginny, yo…

- Ayer te besé aquí impulsivamente, Harry, sin saber qué sentirías tú ni qué pensarías sobre ello, porque te necesitaba – él se sintió como un tonto al escucharla – y por la mañana sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera he podido ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Luego tú me has encontrado y mientras hablábamos he visto a Dean caminar hacia nosotros; he temido que tú y él pudieseis liaros a golpes, porque él te habría pegado primero y preguntado después, y sé perfectamente cómo eres tú cuando alguien te provoca, y por eso te he besado. No quería causarte problemas, ni que me defendieses, sólo buscaba tu comprensión y tu… cariño.

- Ginny… - comenzó él, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por la chica.

- Te quiero, Harry. Te quiero desde que te conocí, llevo seis años queriéndote. Pero tú nunca te has fijado en mí como mujer, tan sólo me miras como amiga – si tú supieras..., pensó él con amargura – así que ya me había rendido, no creí que jamás tú pudieses llegar a quererme, y cuando Dean me pidió que saliese con él, creí que podría olvidarte en brazos de otro, pero no fue así. Nunca ha sido así.

- Ginny, yo también… - otra vez ella le cortó, más nerviosa por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

- Sé que he traicionado nuestra amistad, que te he causado problemas, que no tenía derecho a besarte como lo hice, aunque últimamente me he estado engañando al interpretar ciertas señales que tú me has dado y me he hecho ilusiones de nuevo contigo. Pero no te preocupes, ya todo…

- Ginevra.

Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió. La tomó por ambos brazos y se acercó a ella, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- Voy a besarte, Ginny. Voy a besarte porque lo estoy deseando desde hace tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero demasiado tiempo como para poder seguirme conteniendo.

Acercó sus labios a los de la chica y lentamente depositó un dulce beso en ellos, al principio con ternura, pero al ser correspondido, pronto el beso se hizo más intenso, más profundo, y la pasión se adueñó de ambos. Se abrazaron mientras se besaban, deseando no volver a despegar sus labios jamás. Harry aspiró con fuerza el aroma de la chica, deleitándose con él y con aquel calor que tanto había deseado, y Ginny acarició el rostro de él, su cabello, sus cuello, sus manos… intentando creer como cierto lo que tan sólo había vivido en sus sueños.

Cuando por fin consiguieron separarse lentamente, con desgana, Harry acarició el rostro de Ginny con ternura, sonriendo como un tonto enamorado.

- Y ahora que por fin he conseguido que te calles, te diré que yo también te quiero, Ginny, que me he vuelto loco de tristeza durante todos estos meses en los que tú has sido novia de Thomas. Desde que volvimos a Hogwarts te he tenido más cerca que nunca, y a la vez más lejos.

Ella musitó un sorprendido "Oh", llevándose las manos a la boca.

- Siento haberte hecho daño al malinterpretarte, pero deberías haber confiado en mí antes y habérmelo contado todo. ¿Podrás perdonarme y si tú quieres… ser mi novia?

Ginny se abrazó al chico con tanta fuerza que casi lo tumbó en el sofá.

- No puedo creerlo, Harry – gritó.

- Vaya, ¿tan poco convincente soy? – él enarcó una ceja, a lo que ella rió con alegría y volvió a abrazarlo – Todavía no me has respondido, Ginny.

- ¿He de responderte? – lo miró, enamorada.

- Estaría bien que lo hicieras.

- No, Harry Potter – él la miró, alarmado – no tengo nada que perdonarte. Y sí, seré tu novia, porque jamás podré serlo de nadie en este mundo que no seas tú – le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

- ¿Sabes que me vuelves loco, Ginevra Molly Weasley? – le reprendió él, a lo que la chica volvió a besarlo, haciéndole callar.

- Pues espera, que esto no ha hecho más que empezar – susurró a su oído con picardía.

- Y por Thomas no te preocupes. En cuanto sepa que tú eres mi novia, a ver si se atreve a meterse con ambos. Tú y yo formamos una pareja invencible – los dos rieron con felicidad.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que aquel dulce sueño por fin se había hecho realidad. Y aquella noche se besaron una y otra vez, abrazados, compartiendo aquella única manta que había aparecido de forma tan oportuna, hasta que el alba les avisó de que debían volver a sus dormitorios antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de su ausencia.

Agotados de sueño pero inmensamente felices, ambos recorrieron los pasillos, de nuevo abrazados bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero ahora bien pegados el uno al otro, y entraron en la sala de Griffindor, donde una preocupada y somnolienta Hermione los esperaba dormitando apoyada en el brazo en uno de los sillones. Cuando Harry la vio, la despertó con suavidad, indicándole que debía volver con Ginny a los dormitorios de las chicas, no sin antes susurrarle un dulce "gracias". Después besó a Ginny una vez más y se marchó a su propio dormitorio, caminando como si flotase.

Hermione cogió a Ginny de la mano y las dos se abrazaron con alegría; después la arrastró hacia el cuarto, haciéndole prometer que después le contaría con pelos y señales todo lo sucedido. Ginny asintió, complacida.


End file.
